


After The Letter

by arlenejp



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Hugs, M/M, Monets Berm, the letter explains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: Elio comes to Oliver and their relationship blossomsAn add-on to The Letter





	After The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to read the first fic to this add-on here is the link  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537830

Biking furiously back, tears streaming down my cheeks, I rush into the house.  


          "Mama, where's Oliver?"

She's the first person I encounter.

He pops out of the kitchen, arms wide.  
No pause, no hesitation, I jump up, my legs around his waist, arms holding around his neck.

          "I didn't get your letter until just now"

I don't care if mama sees. I don't care.  
I want my Oliver.  
Franz comes over to me after I've untangled myself from Oliver.  


          "Here's your letter, you dropped it"

Taking it from him, showing Oliver,"this just got to me today. I had no idea."

          "Oliver, Elio, go out to the garden and talk by yourselves. I'll make sure no one annoys you", her smile wide.

Instead of the garden, Oliver suggests Monet's berm, the place we kissed the first time.  
Taking our bikes and riding next to one another, I keep sliding a glance his way, as he does with me.

Reaching the grassy area, we hop off our bikes, let them lay on the ground, standing there kissing.

          "No, talk first. Let me tell you what happened, Elio," sitting at about the same spot we had before. I lie down next to him making him turn to see me, then lie next to me, peering up at the sky. I encounter his hand and hold it, fingers entangled. 

          " I arrived home. So so sad. And in that first week, all I could think of was us. Oh, hell, I tried everything I could. Summer romance, you too young. All of that. It didn't work." He picks up our hands and kisses the back of my hand and lays it down. 

          "How did you manage all of this? And your job?" 

          "Let me go on," a breath or two and," I couldn't be that duplicitous with Karen. That's the girl," turning his head to see me. Facing him, I raise up, and a delicate kiss touches his cheek and I lie down, waiting. 

          " I asked her to meet me one night at a park that we liked to walk in. Made up a story that I couldn't pick her up. To take her car and meet me. In case she wanted nothing to do with me, was disgusted at my decision." A silence, a deep breath, he goes on. 

          " I won't go into the details, but, she was shocked, upset and eventually she wished us well. And left." 

          " That was good. At least she didn't call you names." 

          " No not Karen," his voice quavering tells me that someone else did. And, I think I know who. 

          "Your parents?" Oliver sits up, knees up and head between, "shit, shit." I sit, my face on his shoulder,"Don't have to tell me. I can gather what went on." Kissing me lightly on my lips, he lies down again and I follow, with our fingers enmeshed. 

          " You're right. I told both of them together. My mother ran out of the room, my father stood up, walked to me sitting in a chair and punched me. In the face. Told me I was sick. Disgusting. And all kinds of things I don't need to tell you about," toneless, flat. I squeeze his hand. Knowing not to speak. 

          "Later my father opened my bedroom door without knocking, and over to my closet where he began throwing my clothes on the floor. 'If you persist in this you leave with nothing.' I was still dressed, my wallet in my pocket and walked out. Took a cab to the airport and here I am. Good thing I had my credit cards," a choked laugh, almost a cry. For I don't know how long we lay there taking it in. 

          "Oliver, what about your job at the college?" 

          "I'll find something, whether here in Italy or America. I'm not worried about that. But," and lifting up on his side, "I have to have you. Elio, will you be mine, whatever the circumstances?"

* * *

I turn to him, pushing him on his back, and laying on top of him.  
He pulls off my shirt and I, between kisses, throws his shirt off and onto the ground.  
My legs between his, grinding. Pants lowered we feel our skin, naked to each other.

* * *

Lying there afterward, we catch out breaths.

          "Let's go home, Oliver. I'm sure momma and papa will want to celebrate." 

          "Oliver." 

          "Elio".


End file.
